Her Request
by TheAnimeFicWriter
Summary: Yang has finished college and has now entered the work force. However, the world is an interesting place with very interesting people. Will Yang be able to find her dream job with ease?
1. Chapter 1

Her Request

Chapter 1

The Proposal

 **Note:** Hey everyone, I know this is a very typical story to write about, but I've decided to give it a try anyway. Also, I think this is the first time I'm using this pairing so I hope things go even better. Hopefully, this story is as different as all of the other ones I've written. I hope you guys enjoy it.

Yang has finally graduated college with a Bachelor's Degree in Business and Management. Unfortunately, the job market is extremely tough so she knew she had to start as early as possible. She woke up bright and early, got dressed, and went to the town's job listings board. This was the best place to find jobs easily. There were always new jobs listed on that board with almost all of them with good reputations.

However, Yang knew that she wasn't going to get a job relating to her major. She hasn't even had a job before so she had to get experience first. In her head, she told herself that she would look for everything and not be picky no matter what the job would be. Also, the pay had to be somewhat decent since college put a heavy dent in her and her family's pocket.

She took the train and headed into town. All around her were people in business suits talking on the phone about how they could make their business more successful. As she listened to this, she grew a little sad. She knew that that could be her, just not any time soon.

The train was surprisingly quick. She got off and immediately headed for the job listing board. Unfortunately, that board was almost like a landmark within the city. Everyone crowded around it looking for jobs that they could find. Each job offer only had a certain amount of slots open so if you weren't quick enough, the opportunity would pass you by.

Yang bobbed and weaved through the crowd to try and get a good look at the board. Even though she told herself not to be picky, she particularly looked for jobs that offered internships at big companies or small businesses of high degree. She carefully scanned the entire board until she came across a couple interesting look offers. She snagged the pieces of paper off of the board and got out of the way as quickly as she could. Once she was safe from the crowd of people, she looked down to see three job offers that, luckily, had walk-in interviews. She took a deep breath and headed to the first place.

The first place she went to was the White Fang Industries. This place was known for selling some of the best electronic devices in the world. Their offer was to intern the CEO. Already, Yang knew that her chances were slim since this was a world-renowned corporation. However, she couldn't let that affect. She walked into the building with her head held high and awaited further instructions from the people.

When it was time to be interviewed, she took another deep breath and went for it. The CEO was a guy who took an immediate interest in her. This made her wonder because almost everyone else in the building was a dude. Yang wasn't stupid so she was able to guess that this guy only considered hiring her because she was a girl. She didn't give him any interests, but it was leaning more towards the "no" side.

The next place she went to was a thriving small restaurant chain known as A Simple Wok. The offer was to advertise and improve their business through smarter ways of running it. This caught Yang's attention because unlike interning, she would actually be able to do some things that she learned about in school. The people were very nice and the restaurant seemed pretty good, food-wise. However, since Yang had one more place to check out, she said that she would think about it and get to them soon. They were surprisingly understanding of her situation and thanked her for her interest in working with them.

The last place was Schnee Energy Company, the world's leading provider in clean, sustainable energy. Now, for this place, Yang was really scared. She was always interested in this place because the CEO who runs it literally started out with nothing. He grew up in a small town, barely got through school because of lack of funds, and suddenly emerged as the world's richest man. That alone made her reconsider trying for the position. It was a simple internship, but for a company of this status, it could be totally worth.

When she arrived at the building, she was completely in awe. The building was so high-tech and beautifully designed. Just the lobby alone was unlike anything she had ever seen. She took a few more seconds to take in the scenery before heading over to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Yang. I saw that you were looking for an intern."

"Ah yes, the boss told us to put that up. What you wanna do is head down this hall and there'll be an elevator that'll take you to the CEO office. Good luck."

"Thank you."

Yang walked down the hall until she made it to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for it to open up. When it did, she saw a guy walk out with the whitest face she has ever seen. He passed right by her without even noticing that she was there. Yang watched him leave and immediately started to shake.

"What the heck?" She walked into the elevator and headed to the office. On the way up, her body was panicking, but she was doing her best to try and calm herself down. She took deep breaths, she jumped up and down to lessen the stress, and even slapped her face a few time to make sure that she was awake. None of these tactics worked as the elevator door opened up to a long hallway. She poked her head and looked to the side. There was a lone person sitting a desk. That's when she exited the elevator and talked to worker. "Um… I'm Yang. I'm here for the intern opening."

The person didn't respond or even acknowledge her. They just pointed towards the end of the hall where the CEO office was. Yang turned her head and took another deep breath. The time was now to show this man what she was made of. The walk to the door was a long and nervous one, but when she knocked on the door, she heard a woman's voice coming from inside of the room.

"Who is it?"

"I'm here for the intern opening."

"Ah, come on in."

Yang opened the door and was immediately introduced to a beautiful girl sitting on a desk.

"Wow. You're quite pretty, aren't you?"

"Eh?" That comment really caught Yang off guard." Um… Are you the one who's interviewing me?"

"I am."

"But why are we doing it in the CEO's office? Where is the CEO, Dr. Schnee?"

"Haha, I'm guessing you're referring to my father. He recently died and turned the company over to me. I am Weiss Schnee, or Ms. Schnee, or whatever you'd like to call me."

"Oh… Hi, I'm Yang Xiao Long." She stuck out her hand and gave the girl a proper handshake.

"Yang? Well Yang, go ahead and take a seat and we'll get right down to business."

"Alright." Yang took the seat right in front of the desk, but the girl remained where she was, right in front of the desk.

"May I see your resume?"

"Of course." She handed the girl her papers and waited patiently. The girl pulled out the papers and thoroughly examined its contents.

"I see that you graduated from Beacon University."

"That is correct."

"That's very impressive. The acceptance rate is like 2% of the thousands of kids who apply."

"Yeah, I was surprised when I found out that they accepted me.

"Hm. You maintained a 4.0 GPA. You have your Bachelor's in Business and Management and were a part of the student body that led the country's biggest student-run strike in history." She suddenly closed the file and put it down on the desk. "This is the first time I've ever come across a resume this impressive. Tell me about yourself. What do you hope to achieve in the future?"

"Well, I hope to be a part of a world-renowned business like this one. Eventually, I want to create my own company that contributes to the world. It's quite a big dream, but I think I finally know what I want to do with my life."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Um, I kind of was all over the place in college. I switched majors multiple times because I didn't know what was out there for me. Nearly three years in, I was able to figure out what I wanted to do and here I am."

"Haha, you have such a great resume with that kind of story? You are definitely an interesting character."

"Thank you… I guess."

At that moment, the girl got off of her desk and started to walk around Yang in a vulture-like fashion.

"Now, I've been under my father long enough to know who's the best to hire in certain situations and I know that you are more than qualified to take this position."

"Really," Yang asked with a smile on her face. "Oh my gosh, you have no idea what this means to me."

"But… If I sign you on, there are three conditions I ask of you."

"Okay. I'll do anything. This is a dream come true."

"One: You will agree to be my girlfriend. You will love me and I will love you. I'll provide you with anything you desire as long as it is in the parameters of my ability. The same will apply to you."

Yang was suddenly speechless. What was this girl talking about?

"Two: You must not see any other person while you are in my care. You will only think about me and I shall do the same."

The more she talked, the more Yang was getting confused.

"And three: If, at any time, I bring harm upon you or I do something that you do not approve of, this partnership will end with no questions asked. I will see to it that you get a replacement job within the upcoming days. So… Will you accept my offer?"

"Uhh…" There was literally nothing going on in Yang's head. She didn't know want to think of. This offer, these conditions… None of it was making sense. The only thing that was making sense to her was that this job could open up so much for her. Also, that last condition about finding another job should something go wrong. That is a work benefit that anyone would kill for. "Um… I… Um… I-If you don't mind, I would like a day or two to think about this."

"Of course. I urge you to think this through. Many people thought they could do this job, but they all sunk and I was unable to bring them back. Maybe you're one of those rare breeds that I've heard of."

"Maybe… I'm gonna… I'm gonna go."

"Alright then. I look forward to hearing back from you." She walked to the door and opened it up for her.

"Thank you for your time."

When Yang made it into the hallway, she closed the door gently. Immediately after that, she got a call from one of her secretaries.

"Ms. Schnee, I have another person who is interested in the internship."

"Sex?"

"Young male."

"Tell him that the spot has been taken."

"Of course, madam."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Her Request

Chapter 2

The Answer

 **Note:** Hey everyone, here's a last minute boost of confidence for all of you who still have finals to take. As for me, I'm entering finals week so you won't be hearing back from me until I'm done. On the other hand, I'm live on twitch right now. Just search up "bandgeek014" and you'll be able to find me. This next week, I'll be conducting some small test streams just to make sure that everything is working fine. It really make things go by a lot easier if you checked it out. Anyway, thank you everyone for reading and good luck with these last few weeks of school.

It took forever for Yang to get home. Her pace was extremely slow and sometimes, she found that her mind was wandering to the point where she didn't know where she was going. She left the Schnee office at around 3pm and didn't get home until 8pm at night. A lot of things happened that Yang just couldn't remember.

Once she did make it home, she dropped her things on the floor and walked over to her bed. Her place wasn't that big. There was a small hallway right as you enter the apartment. That served as a kitchen with the bathroom in the other wall. Once you make it passed the hallway, the room opened up to small room that could only serve as the bedroom. As Yang laid there on her bed, she couldn't help but think about that girl's proposal.

"Be her girlfriend, no cheating, and absolute protection if something should go wrong."

Aside from the "no cheating" part, it seemed like a pretty weird proposal. That's when yang started to wonder what that girl was all about. She took over her father's business when she didn't even know that her father was dead. The last time she read about the Schnee Company, he was alive and well.

"But why the hell does she want me to be her girlfriend?!" Yang turned over onto her stomach and screamed into her pillow. She then smashed her fists into the bed like a little child. Thankfully, that only lasted a few seconds until she turned back over. "And what did she mean by no one has been able to do it? Has she been with other people before? If that's true, how could I possibly say yes to something like this? Uuhhh…" She rolled over until she fell onto the floor.

Unfortunately, being on the ground didn't make much of a difference to her. Her bed and the floor felt exactly the same right now. A few more minutes went by until she dragged herself across the floor and into the bathroom where she decided to take a long, hot shower.

A couple of hours went by until she finally came back outside. She dried her hair off and then sat down on floor where a small table was that served as her desk.

"Alright, let's weigh my options. White Fang Industries… That is a definite no. That obviously wanted to get inside my pants and I don't like guys like that. A Simple Wok… Very friendly people with a good offer. The only bad thing is that food business can only go so far. That's still a possibility. Schnee Energy Company… A top-tier company that has it all. The only bad thing is that proposal. I mean, if I can get passed that, the job is great. I have to keep that a possibility.

She took a deep breath and tried clearing her mind. She had to make sure that her first job was a good experience. Her two options both offered that. Her first job experience also had to expose her to the world. That's where the restaurant lacks a bit. They broke down exactly what she'd be doing and none of it has to do with encountering other businesses. It's only about their business. And the last thing was wages. She needed money to live and pay off her debts. This was where the decision was pretty much decided. Schnee Energy Company has the best record in the books. Their market has never been in the red ever. Everyone who works there and has shares with them are pretty much set for life.

"Oh jeez." Yang fell onto her back and threw her arm over her eyes. "I guess my choice has been made." All of this thinking really killed her energy for the day. As she laid on her back, her eyes slowly started to close when one last thought came to her mind. "Wait a second… But doesn't that mean I'm forced to be that girl's girlfriend. Aahhh! The struggle! It's killing me!"

…

When the next day came around, Yang woke up in the groggiest mood ever. The night before really kicked her in the butt. When she tried to fall asleep last night, it didn't happen until a few hours later. Her mind was still thinking about the job she should pick. Both of them were giving off the impression that she'd be picked if she gives full commitment. She stayed in bed for a few more minutes before getting ready and heading out.

Like the day before, she dressed nice just to let whoever she picks know that she's serious about it. The train ride into town was as normal as could be. The walk into town was when things started to get a little tense. Yang came across a fork in the road where her options lied. Left was the restaurant and right was the Schnee Company. She took her last few minutes to think about before heading in the direction of her new job.

…

"Ms. Schnee, you have a visitor."

"Is it the girl from yesterday?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Send her up."

The call ended and Weiss sat at the edge of her desk waiting for Yang's answer. Her coming here didn't necessarily mean that she was choosing to work. It was the thrill of seeing Yang again that made Weiss so antsy. A few minutes went by when her door opened and in walked Yang.

"Ah, Yang. It's nice to see you again. I hope this decision wasn't too stressful."

"To be completely honest, it was very difficult. I barely got any sleep last night."

"Aw, I'm so sorry to hear that. Why don't you take a seat?" She gestured to the seat in front of her desk and Yang collapsed into as if it was her bed. "Do you have an answer for me?"

"I was actually wondering if I could ask a few questions."

"Sure, go right ahead."

"Alright. If I accept this job, what will I be doing?"

"I will be treated as an understudy for me. You will oversee everything that I do and in the few occasions when I'm not available, you will step in for me. You will be my right hand woman. I trust that someone of your stature could something like this."

"O-Of course," she said firmly.

"Good. Any other questions?"

"One more… You said that others have tried, but failed. For those people, did you give them the same three conditions you gave me?"

"No, I did not."

"Why not?"

"I thought you said that that was your last question?"

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. The reason why I asked this of you… Let's see here… My father never really liked me. He liked my older sister, but she did not have any interest in taking over his business so that responsibility fell on me. He never talked to me about it or anything. One day, he just turned over and died, leaving his will that stated that I was now the CEO of the company. However, aside from all of the boring stuff, there was one thing he always reminded me. He told me to be happy. He was kind of to blame for me not being happy, but he wanted me to be happy. I don't know why, but I guess this was the best way of doing it."

"But why me? I'm sure there have been a lot of attractive men who you've considered being with."

"Actually… None of them caught my eye. Do you wanna know why," she asked as she got off of her desk and leaned closer towards Yang.

"W-Why?" Just her body getting closer to hers made Yang feel so small and so inferior.

"Because I'm a lesbian."

"Y-You are?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm sorry. It's just… Never mind."

"Now that I've shared my sexuality with you, how about you share yours with me? It's only fair, right?"

"I am, uh… I'm bisexual."

"Oh you are. That makes these conditions even easier on both of us. Is there a reason for your split decision?"

"I-I don't really know. I've enjoyed being with guys and girls, but I've never been able to figure out which one is better."

"Hm, it's seeming like you've gotten around quite a bit Ms. Long. Unfortunately with me, that won't happen." At that moment, Weiss started to unbutton her dress shirt. At the same time, Yang's face started to turn bright red as she looked away.

"What are you doing? I haven't even told you my answer yet."

"Alright. You're not in the mood. I won't force anything on you… yet. Let's hear your answer then."

"I decided that this job would be worth the most. This company alone, the things that you say I'll be able to do are the things I want to do with my life in the future."

"Well then, I guess we can get down to the most important part of this meeting. Do you accept my three conditions?"

"I do."

"Yang Xiao Long, I welcome you aboard." Weiss stuck out her hand as would any business official would do in a situation like this. Yang looked up and returned the gesture. "Now, I don't have any work planned for us so you are free to head home… unless if you want to spend some quality time with me." Weiss attempted to throw herself onto Yang, but Yang quickly pushed her off and headed towards the door.

"Thank you Ms. Schnee."

"You can call me Weiss. We are girlfriends now."

"I think I'll stick with Ms. Schnee."

"Playing hard to get. I see. I'll just have to warm you up before I…"

"Ms. Schnee, I word of advance. What your father said about being happy… If you think this is happiness, you're wrong. Love and happiness come with time. I don't think you should be rushing something like this. Goodbye." Yang opened the door and stormed out. As she did, her heart was literally beating out of her chest. She couldn't believe what she had just done. It was all a blur. The only thing she was certain about was being a part of the Schnee Energy Company now, and that was all that mattered to her.

Meanwhile, Weiss stood in the middle of her office with a somewhat puzzled look on her face. Out of all of the people who's worked under her, this girl was the most interesting by far. Of course, part of the reason is because of the conditions. However, there was also a thought in Weiss' mind that there was something unique about this girl that she has never seen in any other person before. Now that she was her "intern," she might be able to unravel that special quality that this girl was hiding from her.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Her Request

Chapter 3

On the Job

When Yang got back to her apartment, she immediately collapsed onto the ground. She threw her arm over her eyes and took a huge sigh. She had no idea what was going on. Even though she was now working for the Schnee Company, it didn't even seem like it was actually happening. As she sulked to herself on the ground, she heard a beep come from her laptop. That's when she picked herself up and walked over to it. It was an email from Weiss.

 _Even though I told you that you were free to head home, I was hoping you would stay so that I could tell you what you need to know so I guess I'll have to explain it to you by email. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays will be days that you are required to come to the office. These days are busy at the office and I need every hand that's possible. Tuesdays will be your free day. Thursdays, I'm going to need you to come to this address at the bottom of this email. I'll explain that to you later. Also, there is a gala this weekend with some of the partners of the company. I'm going you to remember a few names and faces for me. Again, I'll give you this information tomorrow when you come in. Take care and I look forward to working with you._

It was official. She was actually working for the world's leading energy supplier. She had to read through the email a few more times to make sure she got a good handle on it, but once it all made sense to her, she leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath.

"I guess my life is finally starting."

…

Yang started her day bright and early. She dressed up nice and headed into town. The train ride was quick so she managed to get to the office right on time. She immediately headed up to Weiss' office. On the way up, she couldn't help but feel a little nervous. She did kind of leave her in a tense fashion the other day. When the door slid open, she stepped out and saw that her door was already open. She could only assume that she was already late.

When she walked into the office, she immediately saw Weiss looking down on her desk rummaging through endless amounts of paperwork. She waited a few seconds before she spoke up because it looked as if Weiss did not want to be bothered for any reason.

"Um, Ms. Schnee, I'm here. What do you need me to do?"

Without looking up, she pointed to her immediate left where a stack of papers was located. When Yang saw the stack of paper, she walked over to it and saw a small note on it.

 _Take these down to the accountings office and they'll take it from there._

Nothing else was written on it. Yang was so tempted to ask her where that was located, but held her tongue. She knew that Weiss was busy so it wasn't worth asking such a minor question. She grabbed the stack of paper off of the desk and headed out. On her way to the elevator, she saw that the secretary was free so she decided to ask her. Luckily, she gave her an answer so she followed the instructions exactly.

When she arrived, there were tons of desks with even more people working than it seemed possible. Just the sight alone made her stay in her place. Once she shook off that image, she entered the floor and everyone managed to look her way. The only bad thing was that their looks weren't very friendly. That's when she decided to avoid eye contact all together. She walked up to the main desk.

"Hi, I'm…"

"Yeah, I know who you are," the guy said very standoffishly.

"Okay… Ms. Schnee asked me to drop these off here."

"Alright. Thank you." The entire time, the man didn't even look up. She continued writing and typing on his computer while Yang stood there in confusion. She didn't how a business like this was run, but it seemed like everyone was pretty mean.

However, she didn't let it affect. She headed back up to Weiss' office to see whether she had more work to do. Right as she opened up the door to her office, she saw another stack of paper with another sticky note. This time, she had to head all the way down to the lobby. The other instructions were the same as the previous note. She grabbed the stack of paper and headed out. This stack was a little smaller which made things easier. On the way down, Yang started to get the feeling that this was going to be her schedule for the entire day. Weiss did say that she needed all of the available hands on these days so it made sense. Yang just didn't want things to be like this for an entire day.

The work day went on like clockwork and Yang was able to adjust. The reason was because Weiss had her run around all day delivering various things to different departments of the building. Yang barely had any time to take a breather. Once she thought she was done with one, another came right at her. She didn't want to ask for a break either because it was her first day working for a major corporation. She had to be on her A-game or else her time there wouldn't all that long.

Once everything was done, she headed up to Weiss' office one last time just to be safe. When she opened the door, she was glad to see that there were no more stacks of paper. She took a sigh of relief and walked into the room.

"Will that be all Ms. Schnee?"

"You know, I'm quite impressed Yang. I don't think I've ever had an intern that worked so well on the first day. The always struggled and were very slow. You, though, are something else. I knew it was right to hire you."

"Thank you, but there's no need to compliment. This was just the first day," she said as modestly as she could.

"You never know. First impressions are always important and you definitely gave me a good one."

"Well, I was just doing my job."

"Yes you were. Anyway, about the email I sent you. This is what I need from you before this weekend." Weiss reached down into her desk and pulled a rather large binder. "This is a list of the guests that will be attending the gala event. They are the most important people to this company aside from me. I need you to remember every name and face." She slid the binder to the other side of the desk. Yang took a step forward and grabbed it off of her desk.

"It's a lot heavier than it looks."

"Well, there are a lot of pages in it."

Yang did well at avoiding the sense that she couldn't do it, but by hearing Weiss say that only made her feel worse about her situation.

"I will get right on it."

"Good. Anyway, before I let you go, let's hear about your first day. Feel free to share anything you want."

"Huh," she asked with great confusion. "I don't…"

"Good or bad. Tell me so I can make your stay here that much better."

"I'm still a little confused. I'm just your intern… You know this, right?"

"I do, but you forget that you are also my girlfriend. I can't have my special girl work in a horrible atmosphere."

At that moment, Yang couldn't help but jump a bit. There it was… That word that somehow founds its way into her life. It didn't even seem like they were a thing, but this girl managed to stick it in during the oddest times. Yang was smart enough not to dodge the question, but this woman was the CEO. She pretty knew everything that was going on… At least, that's what Yang thought.

"Um, things went alright…"

"But?"

"I do have to say… You know what? It's alright. Everything went the way I expected it to go."

"Are you sure? You don't need to hide anything from me."

"I'm sure," Yang said as she tried her best to muscle out a smile.

"Alright then. Enjoy your day off tomorrow unless you feel the need to come in for some reason. Other than that, I will see you on Wednesday. Be sure to look through that list as much as you can. I'm counting on you."

"I understand. You won't have to worry about a thing."

The two of them bid each other farewell and parted ways.

On the way home, Yang was contemplating on what happened. Of course, things didn't go exactly the way she wanted them to. She was hoping for some actual business work, but she got straight-up intern work. While she did that, the people were so rude and just didn't care about her existence at all. Also, the last thing that Weiss asked her. Yang was going to tell her how she felt about the way she was treated by most of the other workers, but for some reason, she just couldn't get it out. That's when she sighed and just thanked the world that the day was over. For a first day on the job, it was definitely a memorable one… for good reasons and bad reasons.

…

Weiss stayed in her office for another hour while the building started to file out. She went through her notes for the day and looked up where she sent Yang to during the day. The list was quite long. When she got a handle on where she sent her, she then looked into who was working where. She knew that Yang was hiding something from her, but she just didn't know why she decided to hold it in. all of these people she was looking at were people that her father hired before his passing. That's when she started to grasp why Yang looked so troubled. She was the CEO. She could make the decisions now, and now, she was planning on doing something so bold that no one ever saw coming.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Her Request

Chapter 4

There's a New CEO

The previous day really took a toll on Yang to the point where she slept in till noon. The only reason why she ended up waking up was because she somehow rolled off of her bed and hit the ground hard. Once this happened, she was forced to wake up. She got ready and decided to make some lunch. She turned on the TV to see if there was anything interesting on, but nothing caught her attention. She flipped through the channels until the news popped up where she decided to stay for the time being.

As she cooked her food, she overheard everything they were talking about and hated every minute of it. Politics were stupid because no work ever got done and the people involved with it were complete idiots. Crime never interested her because the people involved in it were stupid, desperate, or crazy. Weather never concerned her because temperatures in the city never fluctuated enough for her to change her lifestyle. Once she was done making her food, she sat down at her table and started to eat.

"And now, let's move on to local news. We will send it over to Lisa Lavender who has some breaking news."

"Thanks. In local news, a big-time CEO has turned the tables on its workers."

At that moment, Yang raised her head to look at the TV.

"I'm here at Schnee Energy Company with CEO Ms. Weiss Schnee who has just did a major roster change. Ms. Schnee, would you be as kind as to explain your reasoning behind this bold move."

"Of course. As you know, this world is constantly changing and the same goes for its people. When my father started this company, he knew exactly what to do. He knew who to hire and how a business like this should run so that nothing bad would ever happen. Well, times have changed. Everyone who has worked for this company has done a fantastic job. I just feel that if I want to continue his successful legacy, I should adapt to the times as well."

"Wow. This is a very mature approach to your new role as CEO. If you don't mind me asking, what will happen to everyone that you let go?"

"I've given each member who I've let go a whole year's pay in order to find a job. I'm also allowing them to use me and my father as references while they job hunt. Also, I will personally attend any job interview that requests my presence. I know that letting all of these people go is very unfair to them. They are all hardworking people, but I just feel that this company could be so much more with young minds and fresh hearts."

"Very charitable on your part, Ms. Schnee. Only time will tell if this decision was a hit or a miss. I am Lisa Lavender and this has been your local news. Back to you."

Yang nearly broke the remote as she turned off the TV. When she looked down, she saw that none of her food made it into her mouth. It was all over the table and the ground, but that didn't bother her at all. She quickly cleaned up her mess and decided to head into town.

This was her first time commuting during the afternoon and it was a nightmare. There were so many people using the train and there were so many people who were completely rude. Some walked slowly, others didn't even realize that she was around them so this made getting to work a huge hassle.

However, she eventually made it to the Schnee building. Right as she walked into the lobby, there was a completely different atmosphere when compared to the day before. Everyone had smiles on their faces as well as saying good day to her. This kind of freaked her out a little bit, but she didn't let it show on her face. She simply walked to the elevator and rode it up to Weiss' office. When she arrived, she saw that even the secretary was different. She said hi to Yang as well instruct her where to go as if she didn't know where to go already. Right as she entered the room, she immediately got down to business.

"What the heck was that," she asked sternly.

"Yang, what are you doing here?"

"Don't avoid the question with one of your own. Why did you fire the staff? I saw the news and saw that you fired at least half the staff."

"Well, it's like I said. I'm looking for new blood that could help benefit the company. Does that displease you?"

"What?! Well-I-I mean… What kind of question is that? Does my displeasure towards this decision even matter? I'm confused here."

"I asked if there was anything that bothered you on your first day at work. You refused to answer my question so I decided to dig into it. I checked every place that I had you go to and saw that most of them were filled with old people that my father hired. I knew that you working for me would make those people jealous since they worked their way to their current spot so I knew that it was best to restart its workers. Why do you seem angry with me?"

"I'm not angry. It's just… Somehow, I just feel that all of those people that you let go were because of me… Because of me agreeing to your terms." Yang's head suddenly dipped towards the floor.

"No."

Suddenly, Yang looked down to see Weiss' hand holding hers. It was small, but it was very warm. That caused Yang to look back up and see her smiling back at her.

"None of this is your fault. Never think like that again. What I did, I did because I no longer wanted to live in the shadow of my father. You know that my father shed blood and sweat to get this company where it is today. Now, I want to do that in my own special way. However, I can't do that if you don't agree with me. Your approval means a lot to me and if you feel that I made the wrong decision, please let me know."

The conversation suddenly got quiet. Weiss kept her eyes on Yang, but Yang was still a little afraid to look her in the eye. This was a totally different Weiss from when she was working just the previous day, and that made it a little easier to talk to her. She looked up and saw that her eyes were open and her ears were ready to hear what she had to say.

"I don't know your father like the way you do, but I think you're making the right decision. If… If you feel that this is what you want, I don't want to stop you."

"Yang, you seem different."

"I… I was about to tell you the same thing."

"If you're not feeling well, I can have my chauffeur drive you back to your place."

"No, no. It's fine. I think I'll just head back on my own. Thank you for seeing my on such short notice."

"Of course. Anything for you Yang. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." She turned around and headed home.

On the entire trip back, she was thinking about Weiss. In the beginning, she thought this girl was way above her league. She seemed too high-class and too much for her. After their encounter today, she feels completely different. It's almost as if she could comfortably agree to the special terms.

…

Once her day was done, Weiss packed up her things and headed home. Like she stated before, she had a personal chauffeur that takes her to her home and her work. Usually, she doesn't talk much on her trip home, but today, she had many reasons not to stay quiet. She was looking through Yang's profile again and managed to find the address to where she lived.

"Hey Jo, do you know how to get to this location?" She reached towards the front of the car and handed him the file. It only took him a second before confirming that he could find his way around the city. "Alright. Every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I want you to go to that location and pick up a girl named Yang. Just tell her that I sent you and things should be fine."

"But then, what about you madam?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. I'll find another way to get to work. This is important that you do this for her."

"Understood. If you don't mind me asking though, why are you doing this?"

"Because I need her to trust me. I can still sense that this girl doesn't believe in me even though I entrusted her with being my intern. I'm going to do everything I can to make her happy."

"Haha."

"What?"

"It's just a joy to see you so chipper. Usually, I'm afraid to drive you because I'm sure that a random anger strike will come across you."

"What? Do you always think like this?"

"Yes, only because it happens every time."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Haha, it's alright."

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Her Request

Chapter 5

Struggles

Yang woke up bright and early the next morning as it was a work day. Yesterday, she had the day off so this meant that she was going to be put to work. Without thinking about the bad things, she quickly got ready and headed out the door. However, that's when she was hit with a surprise. She saw a limo waiting outside of her apartment with the Schnee flag on the front of the car as if it was some kind of international car. She slowly walked to the chauffeur and he bowed to her like she was royalty.

"Um… Hi," she said awkwardly.

"Good morning, madam. Ms. Schnee has given me the task of transporting to and fro work. Now, without any further ado, shall we?" He opened the door and gestured her in.

"Wait a minute, let's slow down a bit. Why would she make you do this?"

"Because she said that it would make your life easier. Also, I do anything that she tells me to do."

"I see." Yang knew that there was no reason to argue with this man. It was obvious that he was working for Weiss and that he wasn't going to take no for an answer so she climbed into the limousine and enjoyed her first ride in that special vehicle.

Once she arrived, she snagged everyone's attention. They were expecting to see Weiss come out, but when they saw Yang instead, they couldn't help but stare. They knew that this car belonged to Weiss and yet, it wasn't the girl they were expecting. It also didn't help that Yang wasn't handling the situation very well. She was looking around as if she was lost in the biggest city in the world. It took her quite a bit of time to make her way into the building and when she walked in, the people working the lobby counter called her over.

"You're Yang, right?"

"That's me," she said with the slightest bit of confusion.

"Ms. Schnee needs you up in her office now."

"Okay."

This was only her third trip up to Weiss' office, but it felt so menacing. In all actuality, there was no reason for Yang to feel this way, but Weiss was still a strange person to her. She didn't know anything about her and yet, the word "relationship" continues to pop up in her mind like that one thing people could never remember no matter how hard they try. Once she made to the top floor, she walked down the hall entered the office. Right as she walked in, she saw Weiss looking out the window to the city below her feet. Yang walked in and loudly cleared her throat to indicate her presence.

"Good morning Yang. How is your morning going?"

"A little strange, to be completely honest."

"Is this about my chauffeur providing you with a ride to work?"

"Yes. Why would you do that?"

"Because I care about you."

"There it is!" Yang immediately through a little fit. "How can you be so straightforward when we don't even know each other? It's bothering me beyond belief."

"Why is it bothering you?"

At that moment, Yang couldn't speak. Her mind went blank as Weiss started to walk towards her.

"Isn't this how relationships start… Learning about someone who you don't know."

"But how can we do that? You're the CEO of a huge company and I work for that CEO. I just don't think that this could work."

"You don't need to worry about that. I'll make it work over time. Now, there's something I need to check with you. How is your progress with the list of guests attending the gala?"

"It's good. I've been looking over it every day."

"Really now? Shall we test your memory?" Weiss sat at her desk and pulled out a bunch of pictures from within her desk. She showed one picture to Yang and had her say their name. Surprisingly, she got them all right. The even more surprising thing was that Weiss managed to get through all of the guests with Yang getting every one of them right. Once that was done, Weiss couldn't help but be shocked by the results. She gave Yang a difficult task and she was able to do it with ease. "I'm impressed. There's at least a hundred people on the list. How do you remember them all in such a short time?"

"I'm good with names and faces. And plus, I'm working for a CEO so I have to make sure that I'm prepared."

"Hm, I like that attitude." She got up from her chair and returned to the window overlooking the city. "I don't have anything for you to do today since we are preparing for the gala so you're free to go home. However, I would suggest continuing to study the list of guests."

"Why? I already have them down in my head."

"Just trust me. There are two days until the gala and a lot could happen within that time period. Don't think that your current ability will be good enough for the actual situation."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's exactly as I said it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend. I will see you on the day of the gala." Without saying anything else, Weiss made her way to the exit of her office.

"Wait! I still have to work on Friday. What do you mean…"

"That means I will see you at the gala. Please don't disappoint me. I have high hopes for you Yang."

Yang watched her leave in her mysterious way. For some reason, she felt uneasy. It almost seemed as if Weiss was setting her up for something that she didn't understand. However, she couldn't afford to think like that because she still didn't know anything about her. If this was true, why would she do this to her own intern, especially one who she longed for a relationship with? If it was false… Yang knew that it had to be false. No one would do something like this to an intern no matter how awful they were. Yang grabbed everything she brought and headed down to the lobby. Once she made it outside, she saw the limousine waiting for her yet again. the chauffeur spotted her and opened the door like he did before. Yang had no reason to reject him since he was good at his job. She got home quickly and threw down all of her things.

"I did what she asked me to do. I memorized the guests on her list. Why does it seem like she's angry with me? It doesn't make any sense." She suddenly smashed her pillow into her face. Right as she was about to scream, she lifted her head up and had the most confused look on her face. "Wait a minute… Why am I so concerned with this?" She suddenly climbed off her bed and headed over to her desk where the booklet of people was. She opened it up and slowly went through them once more. she knew who each person was, but for some reason was doubting herself.

…

On the day of the event, Yang got ready in her nicest dress and headed out. Just like always now, Weiss' limo was waiting for her. Yang pretty much got used to it since there was really no way to avoid it. He quickly drove her to Weiss' home and when she got there, she was in awe.

Her house was bigger than anything she's ever seen. In fact, Yang didn't even know that houses could be as big as this. When the limo pulled up into the back of the house, she saw a huge line of cars all waiting their turn to be admitted into the house. Once the limo parked, she got out and looked around like a little child.

"Ms. Long… Ms. Schnee is in her room awaiting your arrival. It'd be best to not make her wait."

"Alright."

"Just walk through that door, stairs will be on your left; take that all the way up and you'll be at her room."

"Okay, thank you."

Yang followed the chauffeur's instructions to the letter until she arrived at a door at the top of the stairs. She knocked the door and waited for a response. Only a few seconds later, she heard Weiss' voice telling her to enter. She slowly opened the door and was surprised once again. Her room was huge; unlike anything she's ever seen. however, Yang knew that this wasn't the time to sight see. she quickly walked across the room and asked if there was anything she needed to do.

"Yang, could you come here? I need help putting this on."

"Sure." Yang walked behind Weiss and took the necklace in her hands. She carefully locked in place and then walked back in front of Weiss.

"What do you think?"

"You mean your looks?" She saw a nod from Weiss. "Oh. You look very pretty."

"Thank you. You clean up very nice yourself."

"Are you ready because there's no turning back here?"

"I'm ready."

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Weiss guided her through the doors, down the stairs, and into the main hall where everyone was gathered. Yang got a good look at scene and could tell that everyone around her was a big name in the world. They all ranged from energy names to fuel and reconstruction names… Names that she had to remember.

Throughout the event, Yang remained by Weiss' side, telling her the names of everyone who came up to her. Once she got past that part, she was able to rest for most of the people who wanted to talk to Weiss talked to her about all sorts of stuff. To her Weiss' surprise. Yang wasn't letting her down. although it seemed like Weiss didn't even notice Yang being there, she was constantly observing Yang to see if she was truly paying attention. Day turned to night and the two of them must have gone through at least 50 people. There were still a lot more left on that list she was given, but it didn't seem like they were all going to make their appearance in front of Weiss.

"So how are you enjoying the party?"

Yang nearly missed the question as her eyes were scanning the area for a new person to remember.

"It's nice. It's definitely different from what I was expecting."

"And what were you expecting?"

"I don't know… Not this." Even though Yang was engaging in a conversation with Weiss, her eyes were still scanning the area.

"Who's that?"

Yang's eyes quickly locked on to who Weiss was talking about. Unfortunately, when she spotted the man, she completely had a blank. She was stammering to figure out who it was, but she just couldn't remember his name.

"He's getting close. I need a name Yang."

Yang was struggling to figure out who he was. Time ran out and Yang simply bowed her head in shame.

"Little Weiss. Boy, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?"

"Dr. Port…"

Yang's eyes suddenly shot open as she looked at Weiss in shock.

"It has been a long time. I'm doing fine. the company is transitioning quite well so I can't ask for more. How are you?"

"Wonderful. Retirement is fun, but when I heard about your event, I just had to dress up once again and visit the family. I must give my condolences to your father. He was a good man."

"Yeah, he was."

"Well, I'm sure you have many more people to talk to. We'll have to meet together and just catch up."

"I'll definitely make a note of that."

"Alright. Bye." Weiss waved goodbye to him before turning her head to see Yang giving her a confused look.

"How…"

"Yang, of course I know all of their names. You think I would rest my reputation on my intern having to learn every one of these people's names. I'm not that dumb."

"So are you calling me dumb?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying that you're not quite ready."

"Whatever. It doesn't seem like you need here anymore. I'm going home."

"Yang, don't be so…" Weiss was unable to finish her sentence and Yang stormed through the crowd and headed back to the limousine. Unfortunately, the event was still going on so she had to let her go.

Once the party was done, she had every intention of going to Yang's place when she was interrupted by one of her butlers.

"Excuse me, Ms. Schnee, you have a message from a Ms. Yang Xiao Long."

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Her Request

Chapter 6

Own Motives

"Hi Ms. Schnee, I'm sorry I have to do this to you in this way, but I'm quitting. I've realized that this job is not for me. As much as I could learn from a company like yours, I just don't think that this would be the best path for me to take. As for the rules of this partnership, you don't have to worry about them. I'm sure I'll find a job somewhere. Thank you for this opportunity and I wish you the best of luck as well. Goodbye."

Weiss slowly placed the phone back on its holder. She couldn't believe that this was happening so early.

"Madam, I escorted Ms. Long back to her apartment."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because she told me that that was your wish."

"Well, it wasn't. Take me there right now."

"Of course." The two of them headed back to the limousine where they drove to Yang's apartment as fast as possible.

On the way there, Weiss couldn't help but feel like she was a little tough on her. The only thing about that was that she had to be. In the business world, one has to be mean and merciless. Weiss was just trying to train her to be that kind of person. Once they arrived at Yang's apartment, Weiss insisted that her chauffeur leave. He thought about questioning her, but quickly decided to listen to her instructions.

Now, it was just Weiss standing outside of the apartment. She walked up the stairs and took a nice deep breath. even though she was the CEO of a world-famous company, she was in a completely different world. The properties in this area were super small and the area itself didn't look that appealing either. However, Weiss kept her mind focused. She was here for Yang so she had to concentrate. When she made to her door, she knocked and patiently waited. From inside, Yang saw who it was and answered from inside.

"What do you want? I already gave you my resignation announcement."

"I'm sorry, but I can't accept it."

"But you said that I'm free to quit whenever I feel like. Well, this was the perfect time to quit."

"No, you're being ridiculous. You're going to let one little comment from me discourage you from reaching your full potential."

"It wasn't the comment that is making me do this. I realized that I didn't want to be like you."

At that moment, Weiss was at a loss for words. Those words that came out of Yang's mouth really hit her hard. It was actually to the point of her backing up a few steps.

"I promised myself that I would earn my spot in the world by working hard. The more I watch you, the more I realize that you got to be where you are because of your family. I made this promise with myself because no one in family has ever done anything successful. I wanted to be different. I wanted to break away from them. If I could become someone in the world, I knew that I would be happy. I just can't achieve that if I work for you. Please… Just go away."

"Yang, listen to me. I have a small history with interns, but this is a first time where I chased after one. Heck! This is the first time where they quit on me instead of me firing them. That just shows that you're different. I know I seem like a horrible person, but I can promise you that I'm not who you think I am."

"Is that so?"

"It's true. When my father ran the business, he purposely kept me away from it. He believed that I was the worst person to ever inherit such a treasure. However, this didn't stop me. I worked hard. I studied day in and day out until I got my Master's in business and trade. When my father went under with sickness, he needed someone to watch over the company. He didn't trust any of his board so he turned to us. My brother and sister were doing their own thing so I was the only one available to him. I could tell he didn't want to, but he eventually allowed me to oversee everything. As time went on, he died and I found that he handed the business over to me. I didn't just get this job because I was family. He truly believed that I was right for it. My father never makes mistakes. The only thing is that I make mistakes all of the time. If I had someone like you by my side, I'm sure I'd be able to do something right. Please come back. I trust you."

The conversation suddenly went silent. The both of them were thinking about everything that was just said. Weiss was wondering if it was right to tell her all of this so early on in their relationship. However, in order to win Yang's trust, she had to do it. On the other hand, Yang was wondering why Weiss was telling her all of these things. It didn't concern her. She didn't even want to know. With that being said, it still peaked her interest.

"If I come back, I'd like to make a request of my own."

"Of course… Anything."

"Instead of doing intern, I'd like you to teach you everything you know."

"I can do that."

"And when I say everything, I mean everything. Can you do that?"

"If it means having you back then I will do it."

"Alright. Then I'll see you on Monday."

"Actually… I know I'm in no position to ask something of you, but I'm going to do it anyway. One thing about business that you probably know is that a close relationship is important in success. I don't really know you and you don't really know me. I still want my initial requests to be alive so I'm asking you on a date tomorrow. It'll just be you and me and we'll spend that time figuring who each other is. How does that sound?"

There was another bit of silence within their conversation. Only this time, Yang was the only one who had to think about the circumstances. What Weiss spoke was the truth. She completely forgot about her initial requests. Even though she was still a little uncomfortable about the whole thing, she had to say yes or Weiss might think that Yang was just using her to be even more successful than her.

"I guess we can do that."

"Perfect. I'll meet you here tomorrow at noon."

Yang couldn't help but peek through her door hole to make sure that Weiss left. Once she was gone, Yang collapsed onto the floor and took a sigh of relief.

"That was super stressful. Why does it seem so difficult to talk to her?"

Once she recovered, she walked back into her apartment and fell onto her bed. The thought of this date was really throwing her for a loop. It's definitely been a while since she's been on a date, but the weirder thing was that it was going to be with her boss. How could she not think that it was going to be a little strange?

"I just gotta stay calm. All we're going to be doing is getting to know each other. It's not like she's actually serious of getting into a relationship with me."

…

Weiss decided to find her own way back. She walked to the train station, got on the train, and rode to her destination like everyone else. As she immersed herself into society, she started to see the things that Yang was talking about. All of these people around her working people, probably trying to keep a living for them and their family. Meanwhile, she was standing there with everything she could possibly ask for. This made her realize how right Yang was and how different she was. To be different in this world was such a hard thing to do.

"How can I be different? Is it even possible at this point?"

"Mama, look! There's a plane."

"You're right. Isn't it cool?"

"Mhmm. One day, I'm going to be the best pilot in the world."

"Haha. I know you will."

Weiss overheard that little conversation between a mother and her son. This kind of reminded her when her father was still alive. Only… Their conversations were never that sweet and caring. It was a lot of her father ignoring her even if was Weiss was trying to get his attention. That's when a tear suddenly rolled down her face. She quickly wiped it away and looked away.

"I will be different."

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Her Request

Chapter 7

Their Start

On the morning of their "date," Yang wasn't too chipper. She made sure that she presented herself like a lady, but she didn't go all out for it. On the other hand, Weiss did everything to make sure that she looked perfect. She had all of her maids check her over and she had all of her waiters give a second opinion. In the end, it worked out, but for Weiss, she felt that it still wasn't enough. When it was noon, she showed up to Yang's apartment and knocked on the door. As Yang opened it up, she saw Weiss dressed in a very official business suit for ladies.

"Afternoon Yang, are you ready to go?"

"Sure. Where are we heading?"

"Just a little restaurant that is a personal favorite of mine. And don't worry, I'll be paying for the whole thing."

After Weiss finished talking, Yang walked out of her apartment and headed to the limo she was pretty much accustomed to. Once everything was ready, they made their way into the city. There wasn't a lot of talking on the way there since they wanted to save it for when they actually arrived.

Thankfully, the drive wasn't very long. From the outside, it appeared to be a pretty high-class restaurant. There were finely dressed men outside waiting to escort anyone who decided to wander into the establishment. When took a step out of the car, all of the men immediately knew who she was. They lined up on both sides of the door and bowed to her.

"Welcome back Ms. Schnee, we've been eagerly awaiting your return."

Yang watched this spectacle in awe, but Weiss just walked through it as if it was second nature to her. Once she got over the whole thing, she made her way out of the car and into the restaurant. As expected, the place was huge and very fancy. She scanned the place until he saw Weiss being seated by all of the waiters and waitresses. When he got to the table, she silently sat down and took in the atmosphere of the place.

"So it seems like you're some sort of celebrity here."

"Eh, I wouldn't really say that. This restaurant was founded by my father who thought it would be nice to have a food chain business on the side. Ever since he died, they've been treating me like this. I don't oppose it, but it's not worth trying to change it"

It was only the first few words of their conversation, but Yang was starting to get the feeling that this girl was like all of the other rich people in the world.

"So I'll go first. Is there anything that you'd like to know about me? You're more than welcome to ask anything that comes to mind. I will try my absolute best to answer it."

Yang couldn't really refuse an offer like that so she went right to it.

"I don't want to brag, but I managed to get a degree at Vale Academy which is said to be the hardest but also, best school in country. Where did you get your degree?"

"I'm actually not from this here. I was born in Atlas and attended Atlas University, the top university there."

"What is your highest degree?"

"Doctorate in business and management. This was the only way of obtaining the company from my father. That or give to my siblings who have no clue on how to run a business."

"You have siblings?"

"I do. One older sister and one younger brother."

"Interesting. You don't seem like the kind of person who has siblings."

"Yeah, I've never had a good relationship with them, especially since my father favored them way more than me."

"So why did you father treat you like this?"

"You know… I'll never really know the answer to that. I was a late bloomer compared to my siblings, but I don't think that was the reason. It's just that whenever I remember him, I just see a face of disappointment."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. There are just those people in the world that just can't mesh with their parents. Anything else?"

"Not really. Everything else that I want to ask has to do with working in the field."

"Understandable. Would it be alright if I asked you some questions?"

"Sure. I guess I'll do what you did and answer everything that I can."

"Why did you decide to go into business?"

"I guess it was because I knew that business would be the best and easiest to get my family out of its hardships."

"Would it be too personal for me to ask specifically about those hardships?"

"Kind of. If you want to know so badly, we just were never financially happy."

"I understand. Have you ever been in a relationship?"

"I have. One ended really badly and the other one ended because they had to leave the country."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but I promise that this relationship will be with every second."

"Why are you so strung on being in a relationship? You're like the richest, most famous woman in the world. I'm sure so many people would love to be with you."

"I see you're not done asking questions. To put this one simple, finding the right person is hard. Because of my status in the world, most people are afraid of me and what I'm capable. I try to prove to them that I'm not that bad, but they choose to stick with their beliefs."

"And you think I'm the right person?"

"I haven't refused to believe the latter. When I first met you, I just knew that there was something special about you."

"So you just know how to judge people based on your first impression?"

"I know it seems like that, but I promise that I'm just like you. I try to be perceptive as possible while trying to keep an open mind on people I've never met before."

"That's an interesting way to put it."

"If I may ask, what were your first impressions of me?"

At that moment, Yang froze up. The question wasn't necessarily hard. It's just that first impressions weren't something people usually talk about, especially in a conversation where they're trying to get to know each other. But as Yang occasionally caught glances at Weiss, she could tell that this girl was more interested in her answer than interrogating her. Her aura was definitely threatening, but this questions sparked a change in that mood.

"Please don't be offended by this, but you seemed lost and hopeful at the same time." Yang waited for a response, but she didn't receive any. She looked at Weiss to see a very introspective look on her face. "I'm sorry. That was as honest as I could be."

"No, it's fine. I appreciate honesty more than anything else."

"I, um… I have one more question that I want to ask, but it's kind of odd."

"And that question is?"

"Why are you a lesbian?"

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Her Request

Chapter 8

Understanding

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry if that was a strange question, but I really want to know. Also, you said that I can ask anything that I wanted and this was one of the things that came to mind. Why are you a lesbian?"

At that moment, Weiss tensed up. It was hard for Yang to tell, but for Weiss, it felt as if her body couldn't move. The question that Yang asked sent a response through her body that she was unfamiliar with. At least, it was something that she hasn't felt in a long time. As she started to panic, she looked over to the other side of the table to see Yang giving her a questionable look. That's when she realized that she needed to return to her normal façade.

"Sorry… That question just caught me off guard. If you so badly want to know, it's because I've had better experiences with women. It's as simple as that."

"So it sounds like you've had a lot of experiences in relationships?"

"I guess you could say that. More accurately, I've just been able to learn a lot from the few that I have been in. Right now, I'm just trying to find someone that I can really devote myself to you, and I'm hoping that that person would be you."

The motion of the conversation suddenly swayed towards Yang. Unlike the "lesbian" question, Yang was now put in a corner because of her position. It's been prevalent ever since the beginning of all of this, but Yang continues to forget that she's in a relationship with this girl, especially at the worst times does she really forget about everything.

"Me?"

"Of course. You're different Yang. Ever since I first met you, I knew that there was something special about you. Please don't feel uncomfortable about this. I am prepared to love and cherish our relationship. I won't ever make you feel unwanted or unloved. If there's anything you need, I'll get it for you. I want you to love me."

She suddenly took a deep breath.

"So you think you can buy my love?"

"No. Oh God, I'm just saying that I will love you and only you. I just want to make sure that there's no one else who holds a special place in your heart."

"Well, as of right now, you won't have to worry about that. Before all of this, I've been single for about 2 years, and for good reasons."

"Then I promise to make this relationship something you will never forget."

"I honestly don't know how to react to that."

"I'm sorry if it's starting to sound weirder."

"It's all good. I guess this really makes our relationship official."

"I guess it does."

…

For the rest of their date, they talked about small things. Nothing too deep, but nothing stupidly awkward that would kill the mood of the conversation. Surprisingly, they were able to hold the conversation for quite some time. Every time they started to get off topic, something would immediately bring them back to something that they could talk about without any discomfort.

When the day grew late, they decided to call it at that. They bid each other goodbye. However, Weiss took a step further and kissed her on the cheek. Yang wasn't completely thrown off by this action, but she definitely wasn't expecting it. To her, Weiss didn't really seem like the kind of person who would show affection at all and for her to do this, it only made it harder for her to comprehend. When the two of them made it back to their places, a lot was going through their minds.

For Yang, it wasn't terrible. The thing that was bothering her the most was Weiss' character. The whole romance and affection thing just didn't seem to fit. It almost felt as if she was forcing herself to do those things. It didn't look natural, but then again, Yang wasn't the type of person who could judge that sort of thing. In all actuality, no one can really judge if someone else is the romantic or affectionate type. All she had to go on were her actions and her actions were definitely telling her that Weiss was serious about this whole thing.

Yang wanted to be serious too. Her last relationship left a bad taste in her mouth so she was hoping for something new… Something that could make her happy again.

On the other hand, Weiss was letting out a side of her that rarely ever appears. Her calm and collected side was thrown out the window as she contemplated everything that she had said and done. She wanted to know if the things that she said and did were appropriate. She was afraid that she might have come off a little strong right from the beginning. She reviewed it over and over again till it became rote. What could possibly be stronger than asking someone to be their girlfriend right when they met them? That's what Weiss did. She took a giant swing and now has to run the rest of the way.

For some reason, this was bothering her more than she first anticipated. She had the intention of telling Yang that she wanted a steady partner that she could love. The thing that was messing with her was that Yang seemed compliant with the whole deal. There was no sense of awkwardness in her façade. Unfortunately for Weiss, she was feeling even more awkward now. She realized a lot of what she said sounded like it came from a cheesy romance flick for teenage girls.

"Who am I kidding? What am I trying to do? I was doing just fine before this date. Why did I change my objective? Yang's a good girl. She's understanding. I just need to act like I normally do and eventually, we'll start seeing eye to eye."

This internal struggle eventually led Weiss into the bathroom where she was tried to wash away her worries. The hot water ran down her body, soaking up as much as it could. Weiss also tried to relax and not think about it anymore. There were other things that she had to think about. She was the head of the company. She couldn't afford to be thinking about stuff like this. She forced herself to return to the business side of things. She had a deadline to meet and she wasn't going to let anything stop her. Now is the time to show the world that Weiss Schnee can be just like her father and more, only now, she had help.

…

As the next week started, they immediately got down to business. Weiss was her usual self and Yang stood by waiting for something to do. To her surprise, Weiss gave her some pretty big tasks. Most of them were secretarial stuff, but there were some that actually required a businesswoman's mind. She strapped on her thinking cap and got to work. Neither of them really knew it, but they were both working for the same goal.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Her Request

Chapter 9

Sister

 **Note:** Hello everyone, I'm so sorry for not updating after all this time. I just have been putting a lot of stuff on my plate with not a lot of time for myself. You can rest assure that I plan to continue writing. Writing allows me to be creative where school doesn't let me do that so I hope I didn't lose anyone. I'm going to try to update more frequently, but I can guarantee that I won't give up on writing these stories for you guys. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I hope I haven't lost my touch on the writing ordeal.

Weiss and Yang's working relationship started to bloom into something special. Whenever Yang would finish a task, she would approach Weiss and wait for instruction. As she would give Yang direction, Yang would already know what to do and how to do it. This made Weiss extremely happy because she was finally understanding how her company was run. Everyone had a job or knew that there was an end that they needed to reach. Yang was finally starting to adapt to Weiss' system of things.

With Yang as the head of staff now, Weiss could run the higher-up jobs with ease. She didn't have to worry so much about Yang; instead, she could rely on Yang to do the things that needed to be done by someone she could trust.

As for their personal relationship, things could be better. They arrived to work and left work together. They went on dates every weekend without questions. Their conversations were becoming less and less awkward to where they were starting to learn more about each other without it seeming like a hassle. However, it felt like something was a little off between them. It was almost as if they weren't completely giving themselves to each other. It still seemed like a binding contract relationship. They both knew it, but were unsure as to how to roll over the contract part of their relationship.

After another week went by, another date came around. However, Yang decided to take a different approach with this one. She decided to have an in-home date at her apartment. Weiss had to rejection to it so it went on without fail.

On the day of their date, the two of them got ready and met up at Yang's apartment. Of course, Weiss was still a little uncomfortable with Yang's living space because she wasn't used to its small size, but she forced herself to get over it. The beginning of their date started with a little tour of the place which didn't take very long. After that, they sat on the floor and started up a conversation.

"So I noticed you have a sister. Why didn't you ever tell me about her?"

"Ruby? Oh, you don't need to know about her."

"Why not? It seems like you guys have a good relationship. Am I wrong?"

"Ruby and I have a great relationship. It's just that she's trying to finish up college so it's hard for us to communicate. When we were younger, we used to do everything together. We used to share everything and it was fun. She always tried to me like me, but I told her that it wasn't going to happen… joking, obviously."

"Haha, that's good. It must be nice to have a sister."

"Do you not have any siblings?"

"I have a sister."

The apartment suddenly went silent.

"Um… Didn't you just say it must be nice to have a sister?"

"I did, and I meant it." She looked at Yang who had a really confused look on her face. "So I have a sister, but she was never really a sister to me. We sort of have an age gap too so it doesn't help. When we were younger, she excelled at everything which made my father choose her as his favorite. I always saw my sister as a role model so I tried to follow in her footsteps, but my father was never impressed with what I did."

"I'm so sorry. I can't relate since I was the older sister."

"It's okay. I eventually realized that I had to make my own path so I decided to be the most powerful businesswoman in the world. I worked each and every day, learning the system and how past people have failed so I didn't do it in the future. After a certain point, I stopped caring what my father thought of me because he never cared about me. I just worked and worked until I got my Ph. D. in business. That's when I expected my father to hand over his business to me. However, he turned it over to Winter. I tried not to show it, but I was furious. When he died, Winter approached me and said that it was best if I took the business and that's where I'm at today."

"Wow. That's quite a story. My past is so much more boring when compared to you."

"What do you mean? I'm more than happy to listen."

"Well, I said that Ruby and I are sisters, but it's slightly askew there. My dad was kind of jumper. He told me all about how he would from woman to woman without satisfaction. It wasn't until he met my mom where he thought he could settle down and that's when I was born. Of course, I was too young to realize it, but he still wasn't satisfied. He eventually met another woman who gave the same amount of love, if not more than my mom and it was Ruby's mom. Our moms never met, but they did know that they shared the same man. It just got awkward from there that I don't really want to talk about."

"Okay. I don't want to force you to talk about something that you're not comfortable with."

"I can say that when Ruby lost her mother, my father finally apologized for his behavior. After he spent time with Ruby's mother in her last moments, he asked for her forgiveness and promised that he would never be with another woman. He's with my mom now and I guess they're happy. I haven't talked to them in a while since I've been so busy."

"Hm, do you think I'll ever get the chance to meet them?"

"Eh?" Yang was caught off guard by this question. It did come out of nowhere, but Weiss was allowed to ask that since they were in a relationship.

"Unless your parents are against this kind of thing." Weiss was obviously addressing their lesbian relationship.

"No, it's not that. My parents know about my dating experience and all they care about is my happiness. It's just…"

"What?"

"I don't know how they'd react to me dating my own boss."

"Why is that weird?"

"They never had a lot of things for me to worry about, but one of them was dating someone you work for. They… Never mind."

"If you're worried that work will get in the way of our relationship, it won't. I can promise that."

"Weiss, I need to ask you a serious question and please answer this honestly. I admire you as woman. You're strong and beautiful. Do you really have feelings for me or is this something else that I'm not aware of?"

Weiss was slow to answer.

"You want me to answer honestly?" She looked at Yang who nodded her head confidently. "I don't have feelings for you." She carefully watched Yang's reaction and could tell she was disappointed with Weiss' answer. "However, that doesn't mean I can't. You've shown me that you're special. I don't want to lose you and I'm always intrigued when you talk about yourself. I know it'll take time, but I want these feelings to bloom into something special. I don't know if you feel the same way as I do, but…"

"Weiss… I know this relationship is a written contract, but…"

"But?"

"But I've been looking for someone special too. I think you're that person. Perhaps this will work out in the end," she said with a smile.

"Good. I'm glad we're on the same page. Now, what will we be eating?"

After that, the date went perfectly. Awkwardness was at an all-time low and the two of them were starting to feel comfortable with the whole "relationship" thing. They both knew that they didn't have anything right now, but if they continued to tried, something could emerge from this partnership of businesswoman and intern.

…

The week of work started with an interesting turn of events. The city was lining the streets as a sleek white limousine rolled down the street and headed towards the Schnee building. This attention managed to find its way to the workers of the company where they immediately relayed this message to Weiss.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. No one else uses a white limousine."

"Fine. Fix up everything and make sure everyone knows not to disturb me or cause any problems at all."

"Of course."

Yang stood on the sideline and watched as people started to panic and run around like chickens without their heads. It didn't take her long to step in.

"Weiss, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on?"

"My sister… She's coming."

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Her Request

Chapter 10

The Elder Sister

 **Note:** Hello everyone, thank you for being so patient with me. I've decided that this story won't be one of the ones that I cut short. I still have a lot planned for this so you guys don't need to worry as much. I'll keep updating this story, but at a leisurely pace, unfortunately. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the update and let me know how I did.

"Your sister? Did you know she was coming here?"

"No. We haven't talked in quite some time so this is a surprise for me too."

"Oh okay. Is there anything that I should be doing?"

"All I need you to do is stand right next to my desk, look official, and don't say anything."

"Um… okay." Yang was a little confused by this. Since she's been working here, Weiss has been the top dog that everyone feared, but now, it felt as if her sister was something even worse. Weiss definitely didn't seem like her normal self and Yang didn't want to ruin this so she followed her directions and waited for what was to come.

Downstairs, the door slid open and her sister entered the building. All of the staff in the main hall were all standing at attention, watching her walk towards the elevator. She didn't look at anyone. When she got inside the elevator and the doors finally closed, everyone nearly collapsed to the ground. The pressure of the situation was just too great to handle.

Beep beep.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Schnee, she's on her way up."

"Alright. Just stay calm."

"If you don't mind me asking, is this a normal reaction for when she comes?"

"Not really Yang. This is actually the first time she's ever come to visit this place."

A few more seconds went by until her door swung open. The two of them saw her receptionist holding the door for a mysterious girl. That girl entered slowly; her eyes surveying the room while never meeting theirs. As she got closer, Yang just knew that this girl was related to Weiss. She had the same color hair and the same kind of aura during their first encounter. Also, she was just as beautiful as Weiss.

"So it doesn't seem like anything has changed."

Those words she spoke reminded Yang of how Weiss spoke to her when they first met. These two were nothing more than blood-related sisters.

"Of course. Father would kill me if I even thought about changing anything."

"Father would kill you either way, you boob."

Yang just stood in shock. This wasn't really the way she envisioned this reunion to go down. For some reason, she thought it would be a lot friendlier, but apparently, these two didn't like each other at all.

"You don't need to start off this way."

"You don't need to act like a weakling. It seems like you haven't changed at all. Haha." She stared at Weiss with horrifying glare. "Father would be so ashamed of you."

At that moment, Weiss dropped her head in sadness. At the same time, Yang clenched her fist in anger. This girl did not have the right to come in here and just trash on Weiss. She didn't know anything about what was going on around here and if this was her first time coming here, she definitely doesn't know how things are going around here. She didn't want to hear anything else from this girl's mouth so she decided to say something.

"Hey…"

"Hahaha!"

"Huh," she asked softly.

"Haha, I'm so glad you remembered our plan."

"At first, I forgot about it, but then you called me a boob and then it turned great after that. I still see that you're as heartless as ever."

"Of course. I haven't been any other way."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

Suddenly, the girl turned and looked right at me. At this point, Yang was so confused that she didn't know what to do. All she could was remain still and quiet as a mouse.

"And who is this?"

Weiss quickly ran over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Sorry for leaving you out of the loop Yang. This is my elder sister Winter. Winter, this is Yang. She is my assistant as well as my girlfriend."

"Finally! I was afraid you'd be alone for the rest of your life. Nice to meet you, Yang." She stuck out her hand and Yang grabbed with a modest grip. "I trust you're taking good care of my little sister. She can be quite a handful so you're going to need to be on your guard constantly."

"Haha, it's not too terrible, but I'll keep that in mind."

"Yang, please, don't listen to her. She teases me constantly."

"Oh sis, this has nothing to do with anything, but I overheard something happening downstairs. You might want to check it out. I don't want to overexaggerate the situation, but I'm pretty sure they need your help."

"What? I didn't hear anything about this."

"It just happened as I got here. I overheard on the radio. You probably shouldn't keep them waiting."

"But you just got here. I want to spend some time with you."

"It's fine. I'll be here for a few days so be a good boss and deal with this situation. Don't worry, I'll take good care of Yang."

"Ugh! I'll be right back."

Right as she left the room, Winter dropped her bag and walked towards the window overlooking the city. She couldn't help but close her eyes and take a deep breath in.

"It's been so long since I've seen this skyline. It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Yang decided to come up next to her and take in the scenery. It took a few seconds, but she eventually saw what Winter was talking about.

"Yeah, now that I think about, I don't really look at the view all that much. It's nice."

"Yeah, you know what else is probably beautiful?"

"What?" Yang looked at Winter who was already looking at her with a strange look on her face.

"You." Suddenly, she grabbed Yang by the wrists and pinned her against the window. "You know, I've only been here for like a few minutes, but I can already tell that you are stunning. I tried my best, but I couldn't take my eyes off you. Sorry if I spent a little too much time with my little sister. I've always had a thing for blonds."

"Um, I don't know if this is another prank to mess with me, but I think you're taking this a little too far."

"Oh, I don't think I haven't taken it far enough," she said seductively. Her face got closer to Yang's and her hand slowly made her way down Yang's body. "You're just so beautiful."

"Hey, my staff that there's nothing wrong with… What the hell are you doing?" Weiss walked in to see Yang her sister doing something nasty. She immediately stormed over to them, grabbed Yang by the wrist, and made her way back to the door.

"Oh, come on, where are you going?"

"Getting away from you. Come on Yang, we're leaving this psychopath."

"Hey, don't be gone too long. I'm getting hungry."

Weiss lead Yang to the break room after that ridiculous fiasco. Thankfully, no one else was in there so they were able to talk in privacy. The two of them grabbed a chair and took a bit of a breather before starting the conversation that they both knew was going to happen.

"Yang, I'm sorry about that. I had no idea she would do something like that to you. And for your record, that was not a prank we planned. She pranked me by leaving you alone with her."

"I mean… It's fine. I was just surprised she would do something like that. She just seems like a very serious person so it being a joke wasn't really in the foreground of my thoughts."

"She usually is when it comes to strangers."

"I guess it's because you told her that I was your girlfriend."

"I guess. I just don't know why she acted that way. That was just so strange for her."

"Then maybe we should ask her about it. She did say that she was getting hungry. Are you getting hungry?"

"Sort of. It is still pretty early in the day."

"Well, when you get hungry, I'll be ready to go wherever you want to go."

"Okay."

The two of them took another minute or so before heading back to Weiss' office. When they got back, Winter was sitting in Weiss' chair still looking out the window towards the city. They entered quietly and waited for her to notice their return.

"Now that you two have calmed yourselves, what are we going to eat?"

"Well, we're still in the busy season so we're going to do some more work and then we'll head out about 12:30pm. Is that okay with you?"

"Hm… I guess I wait until then. I'll go check out the town while you guys do your own. Don't have too much fun while I'm gone now," she said with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, the two of them had a hide their embarrassed looks. Winter was really the only person who showed any interest in their relationship and now that they were getting attention, they weren't the best at handling it with maturity.

The rest of the morning went on like it always did. Work piled up on Weiss' desk and yang was there to lighten the load and give advice whenever Weiss needed it. When it came to their work relationship, it was getting better as well. Before, Weiss would only ask Yang about simple things to hear what she had to say, but now, she was asking her for actual business ideas or opinions on certain topics. Yang never realized this change in trust. She just went along with it and made sure to give the most educated response she could come up with. After everything was filed and accounted for, they finally got ready for lunch. Weiss called up Winter and told her to meet them at one of the nicer places for lunch inside the city.

When they arrived, Winter already grabbed them a table so they joined her and immediately settled in for a much-needed lunch break. In the beginning, it was mostly about work, but once Winter talked about her sightseeing, that lead to other things and things started to become less awkward between the three of them.

"So, are you from here Yang?"

"Not necessarily. My family and I have lived in the super small town just outside of here and I came here for school. Once I got out of school, I knew that this was the best place to find a job so I remained here and now, I'm working for you sister. It's been… It's been great."

"Hm, there was a bit of hesitation in that last bit of talk there. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Winter, can you please stop prying like that?"

"What? I just want to know more about the girl who holds a special place in my little sister's heart. Remember Weiss, I helped raise you to be who you are so I think I'm allowed to be a judge for who you're in a relationship with."

At that moment, Weiss closed her mouth and almost retreated like an animal with its tail between its legs.

"No, it really has been great. Weiss has given opportunities that most CEOs probably wouldn't give to a girl like me. I just got out of college so I was kind of surprised that she accepted someone with such little experience and thankful for her."

"Don't worry about it Yang." The two of them smiled at each other and then turned back towards Winter.

"I see your relationship is still young and blossoming."

"Winter…"

"No, it's good to see you guys taking your time. Same-sex couples have been dealing with a lot these past few years so I'm glad that…"

"That's it! I can't listen to this right now. I'll be using the restroom. You had better be done with this topic when I get back." Weiss stood up from her chair and stormed off to the restroom. At the same time, Yang watched her leave because this kind of behavior was strange to see from Weiss.

"Have you always been like this to her?"

"Don't worry about that. I need to ask you an even more important question?" Winter got up from her chair, cleared her throat, and sat next to Yang. "Have you had sex with my sister yet?"

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Her Request

Chapter 11

More Than What It Seems

"W-What are you talking about? What kind of question is that?"

"I'm being completely serious. Have you done the nasty with my sister?"

"Please don't say it like that. It makes it sound worse than it actually is."

"So, you have done it with my sister?"

"No! Of course we haven't done it yet."

"Alright then. Fair enough."

"Can I ask you why you needed to know on such urgent terms? That isn't really a question family members ask about."

"I know Weiss the most so this is important. All I ask is for you undivided attention and that you make sure to never forget about what I tell you."

"Okay." At that moment, Yang's attitude changed from confused to serious.

"Weiss was completely sheltered when we were younger. Since I was the oldest one, my father wanted me to get out there and see the world. Weiss, on the other hand, was considered by our father to be the mistake. He wanted a boy, but when she came out, he pretty much shunned her and acted as if she wasn't his daughter. Why am I telling you this? Weiss was very undereducated when she was a kid. Our mother mostly did the teaching until she went to college. She made sure to teach her only the things she truly needed to know. Sex and stuff like that were not in the curriculum."

"Um… okay." Yang couldn't believe what she was hearing. Weiss and her were the same age and yet, Winter was telling her that Weiss didn't even know what sex was. She couldn't believe it. "Is that it?"

"No, there's a bit more that you need to hear. Because she was not loved by our father, that love had to come from me and mother, but it wasn't enough. You know why we're given a mother and father. They give us the love and affection that we need to blossom into an adult. Eventually, Weiss became very secluded with her feelings and I don't want you to cross a line that she's vulnerable to."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I've never crossed that line with her so I don't really know myself. I think you just need to be careful with how you deal with my sister. She may seem strong on the outside, but she's truly the weakest little thing in this world."

"I see."

"Can you be her strength?"

"Huh?"

"She's never been in a relationship before because she's always been afraid for various reasons. However, I see something in you that can make this relationship a good thing for her."

"Well… what if I can't be the person you say I am? What if something happens that prevents me from being there for her?"

"You'll have to figure that out for yourself. I don't have all of the answers."

"Alright. Are we done here?"

Yang looked up to see Weiss standing next to her. The two of them nodded and they headed out.

During their trip back to the office, nothing was really said. The three of them were thinking about their own things so it prevented them from speaking to each other. Winter was thinking about Yang and how capable she seemed at following her instructions. This was Weiss' first relationship so Yang deserved to know something about Weiss that Weiss probably wouldn't have told her. Weiss was thinking about Winter and why she was acting stranger than normal. Yang was thinking about Weiss. The information that Winter gave her seemed like something else than what she said upfront. She didn't know how to decode it though. All she could do was sit there and think calmly about it.

When they made it back to the office, one of the receptionists intercepted Weiss about a closing deal with one of her business partners. This was important so she decided to take it. Yang and Winter, on the other hand, didn't really have anything to do so they headed back up to Weiss' office. On the trip, they still didn't say anything to each other. It was impossible to gauge the atmosphere. They didn't know how to start up anything after what Winter told Yang during lunch. Once they made it to Weiss' office, that's when things started to change.

"Yang, do you really love my sister?"

"Huh? Where's this coming from?"

"I realize now that what I said to you may have been a little premature. I need to know if you have feelings for my little sister," she said as she went to Weiss' desk and rummaged through her things.

"Of course I have feelings for her. Why wouldn't I?"

Only a few seconds went by before Winter found something in Weiss' desk that she found interesting. She took it out, gave it a quick read, and then right back at Yang.

"Is it because of this?" Winter flipped the stack of paper around to reveal that it was the contract that she and Weiss signed.

All of this time, Yang completely forgot about that stack of paper. It filled her mind the first few weeks that she was hired, but now, she doesn't really remember what was stated in it or why she even signed it.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I know thing might say some strange things, but I really do love Weiss."

"Oh really? What do you love about her?"

Yang was suddenly caught off guard. She never really thought about the two of them in love. It was more along the lines of a mutual trust and care of each other. If she was going to prove to Winter that she loved Weiss, she had to be quick on her feet and come up with something meaningful.

"Well… At first, I was all business. I signed that contract because I thought I could learn from her and then eventually, take the knowledge to another company or make my own. However, as I followed close behind and watched Weiss, I realized that she was different from the rest. She wasn't just the top dog making her underlings do all the work. She did all of the work herself. She made sure she had a connection and a relationship with her business partners to the point where they could truly trust her and know that her decision was the right one. Many of the successful businesspeople in the world aren't like this. I create the company and just hire other people to do their work while they get all of the limelight. From what I see, Weiss hates the limelight and only does this to keep her father's name from being thrown into the garbage."

"I see. You're much more mature than I first thought. Me telling you those things at lunch were not premature at all. You know what you're doing," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad Weiss has at least one family member that truly cares about her."

"Yeah."

"So I just finished my deal with another business partner. This completes my work for the day so we should head home." Weiss walked through the door with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh that's perfect."

"Yang, would you like to spend the weekend at my place?"

"Or… we could spend the weekend at Yang's place."

"Eh?! My place?! Winter, I know we haven't spent a lot time together, but I live in a one-room apartment. How could three of us spend an entire weekend there?"

"It's simple. I'll take the couch and you two can share your bed."

Suddenly, the two of their faces turned cherry red. Between the two of them, they definitely haven't reached that step in their relationship and yet, Winter was suggesting it as if it meant nothing at all.

"I… I guess we could do that," Weiss said softly as she turned and grabbed Yang's sleeve.

"If… If you're fine with that Weiss."

"I think it'll be good for us."

"Alright then, I guess it's been decided. Let's head over to my place."

The limo pulled up front and picked up the three of them. The trip to Yang's apartment wasn't that long, but when they got there, Yang suddenly got nervous. She totally forgot that her place was a mess. Lately, she's been slacking off about keeping her place because of all of the work that she's been getting from Weiss. When they made it to her place, she quickly jumped out of the car and headed up to her room. Meanwhile, Weiss and Winter watched and couldn't help but let out a few chuckles. Once they grabbed all of their stuff, they headed up to her room, but when they got there, it was locked so Weiss knocked on the door.

"Hey Yang, did you forget about us?"

"No! Just… Ah! Give me a sec!"

The two of them waited outside of the door while Yang was doing something inside. They didn't quite know what she was doing, but judging by the comments she was yelling from inside of the room, it was obvious she was cleaning up the place. A few minutes went by until the door finally swung open and Yang nearly fell to the ground just from opening it in franticness.

"So this is the legendary girlfriend's apartment?"

"It's nothing special."

Weiss and Winter walked in at a slow pace. Weiss had been there before, but she knew that this occasion was different and was a little nervous about the whole thing.

"If you want, I'll give you a tour of the place."

"That would be great."

Yang's place wasn't that big so the tour didn't take long at all. Once it was over, Yang decided to prepare whatever she had in her fridge for dinner. To the Schnee's surprise, Yang was a really good cook. Her food tasted great and her presentation was spot-on. After dinner, they decided to prepare for bed. That's when Winter started setting up the living room couch. Yand couldn't help but interrupt her one last time.

"Are you sure you don't to sleep with Weiss?"

"Haha, I think I should be the one asking that question." Winter gently slapped Yang's cheek. "Good night." Winter turned off the lights and climbed into bed leaving Yang standing all alone in the dark.

When she headed into her room, she saw Weiss standing beside the bed with a worried look on her face.

"You okay, Weiss?"

"I, uh… I get really cold when I sleep and I don't know if you're blankets will be warm enough for me."

"Oh, if you want, you can have the entire blanket. I don't even need it. It's been pretty hot for me lately." Yang examined Weiss further and knew that her answer wasn't good enough. "I'll just go get another blanket." She grabbed the spare blanket and quickly came back. She laid it out over Weiss' side of the bed and turned off the light. "I just have to brush my teeth so go ahead and get a head start on sleeping."

"O-Okay."

Yang went to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. Her chest was beating uncontrollably. She knew that nothing was going to happen and yet, she was freaking out. She placed both of her hands on the counter and stared down the mirror.

"Why are you acting like this? You're just sharing a bed with her." She slapped her cheeks with her hands and went to brushing her teeth. Once she was done, she headed back into her room where Weiss was already asleep. She quietly laid down on her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Good night Yang."

Yang suddenly turned her head to look at Weiss. However, Weiss had her body facing the wall. She looked as though she was already sleeping. That's when Yang turned and faced the other wall.

"Good night Weiss."

End of Chapter 11


End file.
